


The God's Fate

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Old Gods, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Visions, Visions in dreams, ubabe, volva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: You've had a vision that has led you to Kattegat seeking answers. Just these answers that you seek didn't prepare yourself for what was to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ubbe piece and I'm looking forward to writing it and I hope you all enjoy!

The fog had followed you down from the mountains to the pathway that led you to Kattegat. Your wanderings had led you to this place for some reason and you weren't quite sure as to why. You knew the Queen was a Volva just like you, maybe the Gods wanted you to meet her? Perhaps they didn't and led you here for some other reason. All your visions showed was the fjords and the mountains surrounding Kattegat and a wolf walking along the beach but nothing else. 

You pulled the hood of your cloak over your head and walked down the pathway that lead to the village. You admired the people and the animals that you passed by as you walked trying to find the great hall. You stopped once every so often to check out what people were selling in the market place, nothing catching your eye you continued on. You stopped and asked a elderly woman where you could find the great hall and if Queen Asluag would be there. The elderly woman pointed the way to great hall and said the queen should be there. You thanked her for her help and followed the directions you were given.

The great hall was easy to find with the directions given. The fog had still followed you this far and had entered the great hall along with you. You still kept your hood over your face you only saw a few people sitting in the great hall. You stopped one of the servant's and requested to speak with the queen, she asked for your name and left to find the queen. You walked around the hall admiring all the decorations adorning the walls, you stopped in front of the fire to warm yourself up. You heard someone walking in your direction from behind you but the sounds of the footsteps was not a woman but a man. You stared at the fire waiting when you felt a presence behind you.

"Is there something I can help you with stranger?" he asked you. The way his voice sounded sent a shiver down your spine. You turned around to meet the man you was talking to you, your eyes met his stunning blue ones almost looking as if you were staring into the fjord's water. "I am just waiting to speak with the queen. I don't mean to cause any problems." He took in your appearances from what you can see, your eyes still being covered by your hood. "What do you want to do with my mother?" Your mind came to the thought this has to be one of the sons of Ragnar. 

You were about to explain yourself to the prince when you heard a cough coming from behind you; you turned around to see Queen Aslaug had appeared. You pulled back your hood of your cloak to reveal yourself. "Ah you must be (Y/N). I had a vision that you would come to visit Kattegat and I see you have met my son Ubbe." Ubbe walked over to his mother side and fully took in the sight of you. "Yes, your son was nice to ask if he could help me with anything." Aslaug put her hand on the crook of Ubbe's elbow, "Ubbe this is (Y/N) she is a Volva as well. I had a vision she would be visiting us. I should have known when I saw the fog come down from the mountain that it was you coming to see us. How long do you plan on staying with us?" You hesitated, "I am not sure. I am a wanderer I don't stay too long in each place, but I had a vision of Kattegat and I am trying to figure it out what it means." The queen nodded her head to you, "Well a fellow Volva may stay as long as she likes with us. Everything we have is for your use, but come you look like you have had a long journey and I would like to talk to you about the vision you had." Aslaug walked over to you. She took you by your arm and walked you to the back area of the great hall where the two of you could talk. You looked back at Ubbe one last time before you went back to talking to the queen. 

 

The vision that has been plaguing you had returned again in your dreams the same as always but this time something was different about it. This time you were walking along the beach of Kattegat wrapped in a cloak. The wolf appeared this time staring you down eyes fixated on you. You walked towards the wolf as he stayed staring at you barring his teeth slightly. You walk closer and closer to it not to scare it or have it attack you before you could get close enough he let out a howl and ran off in a different direction and then you woke up. The furs beneath you were damp when you felt your skin it all made sense the dream had made you break out into a sweat at some point. You needed some fresh air, you left your bed and grabbed your cloak; you wrapped the cloak around you and walked down the hallway to the great hall. 

The fire were completely out only the glow of the embers were left and no one was around. You sat beside the embers trying to fathom what your vision meant. It was different this time but you still couldn't figure out what it means. You were here in Kattegat like your vision showed, but why would there be a wolf on the beach? You decided that you would take a walk on the beach later to see if that would help with this vision of yours.

A chill ran through you and you wrapped your cloak closer to you debating whether you should go back to bed or stay up a while longer. "You cannot sleep either?" you heard a voice say. You looked to where you heard the voice to see Ubbe leaning against the door frame. "No. I had a vision and it woke me. I needed some air." He proceeded to walk towards you and sat opposite you, "I myself had an interesting dream and seeing as you are a Volva you might be able to explain what it means." You nodded, "I don't see why not. Explain away."

"Well I should tell you that I've had this dream for the last few days maybe it is because of your arrival but I cannot be sure. All these dreams start of with a wolf, but not just me seeing a wolf that I am a wolf. And since I am the wolf it always has me walking along the beaches here in Kattegat, but all I ever do is just walk towards something but I can never see it what it is. Tonight though is a different the dream started off the same, myself being the wolf I found myself on the beach again but this time someone was standing there, a hooded figure in a long cloak staring at me. The figure kept walking closer to me but I could not see who the person was all I could see is the cloak and then I woke up."

Once he was done you weren't sure what to make of it. You two shared a vision you've never had this happen before with anyone and you had no idea what this could mean. "What do you think it means?" he asked. "It is a very interesting dream that you had. I cannot quite say for sure as to what it means. Ubbe stands for wolf does it not?" He gave a swift nod to your question, "Well that would make sense as to why you are the wolf in the dream, but the rest I must think about. I shall get back to you with your answer to your dream." You placed your hand on his knee and gave a slight squeeze. "I must try to get some more sleep. I will talk to you in the morning Prince Ubbe." You rose from your seat and wrapped the cloak around you and walk off to your room. "Goodnight (Y/N). I shall be looking forward to you explaining my dream to me soon." 

 

As you were walking back to your room you couldn't shake the thought that you shared a vision with someone, never have you experienced this with any nor knew anyone that had this same experience. You'll have to ask Aslaug about this tomorrow. You returned to your room and went back to bed hoping you'll have some breakthrough with this vision.

You woke up that morning realizing you had a dreamless sleep when you had gone back to bed. You laid in bed for awhile staring at the ceiling wondering what to do, deciding its best to get your day started you got out of bed and dressed in one of the outfits Aslaug had provided for you. You had left your hair down but braid the front part of your hair to keep it out of your eyes. You gave yourself a onceover and decided you would make your way to the beach to see if it would help explain anything to you. You grabbed your cloat of one of the chairs and fastened it. You walked out of the great hall following the path that led to the beach.

 

The wind had started to pick up and blew your cloak around and as well as your hair. Within a few moments the beach appeared in front of you and it looked exactly like it had been in your visions. You wrapped your cloak around you trying to fight off the wind. You stood staring out at the fjords hoping the Gods will give you some sort of sign as to explain this vision. You listened to the waves lap against the shore as if they were trying to speak to you, you closed your eyes to focus on the sounds. As you stood you felt as if you should turn to look at something. You turned your head to the left and opened your eyes and if it was like your vision there he was walking down the beach, like the wolf stalking his prey.

Ubbe had saw you and walked towards you, "I see you had the same idea as me to come down to the beach to seek answers." 

"Ah, yes. Yes I have. Although I was not here long enough to get any answers." you said. Ubbe moved his gaze from you outwards towards the water, "I will never grow tired of this view." He began, "I would always like to sit on the dock or the beach with my brothers and wait for the raiding parties to return especially if our father was on those boats. But who knows when my father will return." He brought his gaze back towards you, "I'm sorry to hear that your father had left many years ago. I've heard many tales about your father's adventures and I secretly had hoped one day I could meet him, but sadly my wanderings never brought me to Kattegat till now and I'm sorry Prince Ubbe but I still have no clue as to what this dream of yours means. Hopefully I can figure it out for you soon."

"Oh do not worry (Y/N). Take all the time you need." Over your shoulder you could hear someone calling for Ubbe's attention you both look back to see Ubbe's brothers calling him over. "If you excuse me. It looks like my brother Hvitserk would like to speak to me. Till we talk again." Ubbe reached for your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles. He turned around and gave one last glimpse to you before heading over to his brothers. 

Ubbe ran back to meet his brother's on the outskirts of the market place. "Who is that you were talking to?" Hvitserk asked as they were leaving the beach and headed towards the market place. "Oh her?" Ubbe took one last glance back to beach seeing you standing there before he finished talking. "That is (Y/N). She is a Volva and a wanderer. She has come to Kattegat seeking answers."

"Interesting. I would not mind getting to know her." Hvitserk said smugly giving Ubbe a nudge with his elbow. "Yes. I would not mind that either."

 

You turned your focus back to the water after Ubbe had left and sat down in the sand. Lightly you picked up a handful of sand and extended your palm out to the wind watching as the sand danced around in the air. "Please Frigg give me a sign or another vision of what you must plague me with. I need to know." You prayed. 

You rested your head in your hands for a few moments before you got up. You dusted the sand of your cloak and made your way to the great hall wanting to speak to Aslaug about a few things.

"Maybe she will be able to clear up some things."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 The great hall appeared before you as were on your way to speak with Aslaug, you found her sitting on her throne sipping from her goblet.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked watching you walk up to her throne.

"Ah.. I do actually. I was hoping we could discuss that vision I've had that has brought me to Kattegat."

"Oh but of course." She had gotten up from her throne and walked to one of the seating areas in the great hall. You followed after her and sat down in the seat across from her. 

"Would you like something to drink before we get started?" The queen asked holding up her goblet so that it may be filled again.  "Oh no thank you."

She took a long sip from her goblet and looked to you.

"Well my dear explain away."

You took a deep breath before you started the tale of your vision.

"It always starts with me on the beach here in Kattegat wrapped in a cloak just staring out the fjords. Always just staring. After a few moments something out of the corner of my eye grabs my attention. I look to the direction of this thing to find out it is a wolf that is prowling the beach. As like myself it only just stands there no movement just almost contemplating what it should do next and that is it. But as of last night it turned out a bit different, this time though I had the courage to go up to the wolf. It stayed standing there but it barred its teeth at me when I got close and then ran off in the other direction." You let out a sigh when you were finished explaining your vision debating to tell her about Ubbe's similar dream.

 "But I can't figure out what it means. I have never had this happen to me before. Usually I can always figure out the meaning behind them."

Aslaug took another sip from her goblet before placing it down on the table that separated the two of you, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

"Oh but (Y/N) it is quite simply what this vision of your means it is one the Gods made personal for you. We know you are the woman in the vision as you had told me, but the wolf now this is what is interesting. The wolf is the one you are fated to be with. Once you figure out who the wolf is you will find your soulmate and as you can see your soulmate is here in Kattegat. That is why your vision brought you here to us. Now all you have to do is find your wolf. "

Every thought you could possibly have was running through your head as you knew the answer to who the wolf was but you weren't sure how to explain it to Aslaug or Ubbe, but the problem must have shown on your face, "(Y/N) is everything okay?" Aslaug asked.

"Um... Yes.. Yes everything is okay. Thank you Aslaug for helping me sort out my vision. Now I must go and contemplate over this." You had quickly gotten up from your seat and walked out of the great hall. You weren't sure as to where you were going but you just need time to yourself and your thoughts. Your feet lead you to the outskirts of town situated on an cliff overlooking Kattegat. It was quiet and peacefully everything you needed to sit and think.

 _'My soul mate?'_   you thought. ' _Why would the gods send me to Kattegat for my soul mate? '_

You were a wanderer and a Volva. You never stayed in one place long enough to enjoy the comforts of a new surrounding only long enough to enjoy the town and its people till your feet brought you to another destination or where your visions decided to lead you. You couldn't nor wanted to be held down by anything or anyone. The land was your home and you couldn't bare the thought of never getting to see the wilds of new lands and people again, but the idea you were destined for someone kept playing in the back of your mind and how the small little inkling of love you actually did secretly wish for was true. You wanted to find love and wanted a family but you pushed that in the back of your mind when you were destined to be a Volva.

With all your thoughts you took a moment to let out a deep breathe and just listen to sounds of the sea, the wind whisking your hair around, the birds chirping their songs, and the distant sound of the bustling town beneath you. Another sound had crept up in the sound that was the land, a sound of footsteps. It was Ubbe's.

"Is everything ok (Y/N)? I saw you leaving the great hall looking distraught and I thought I would come to see if everything was alright." he asked with a sound a concern to his voice.

"Oh. Yes. Everything is fine Prince Ubbe. Do not worry."

He walked up beside you towering over you, "Mind if I sit?" he asked. You shook your head and patted the spot next to you. You two sat undisturbed for a while till you spoke.

"I spoke with your mother this morning." He turned his head to look at you as you spoke. "We talked about my vision and she knew the answer to it." You stayed looking out to the sea avoiding making eye contact with him. "And what did my mother say?"

You huffed out trying to think of a way to explain it to him and you finally looked at him getting lost in the deep blue eyes of his, "She said that my vision brought me to Kattegat to find my soulmate." You paused trying to collect your thoughts and hopefully not having him think this is all nonsense.

"Well?" he urged you to continue.

"And that my soulmate is the wolf which means that whoever the wolf is is my soulmate and that we are destined to be together." Ubbe did not say anything after his eyes left yours and looked out to the town like you had done earlier.

"Did you tell my mother of my dream?" He asked you. You shook your head no. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up that we had the same vision but from different aspects. But when she said that I need to find the wolf and the wolf is my soulmate my thoughts came back to your dream. Your dream that made you the wolf. It was me who you saw on that beach. It is me who walked towards you."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that I am your soulmate?" he questioned. You didn't speak just shrugged your shoulders, "Well Ubbe you should know everyone's fate is written so that is what it looks like."

He scooted to sit in front of you now you two were facing each other. He titled is head to get a good look at you. He lightly touched your cheek slightly rubbing his thumb against your skin. "I cannot thank the Gods enough that they saw fit to send me a woman like you to me and I've been wanting to do this since I laid my eyes on you." 

He lightly kissed you, his lips surprisingly soft deepening his kiss after a few moments. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes the two of you separating, you tried to catch our breath afterwards looking back into Ubbe's blue eyes which had turn to a dark blue. His forehead met with yours, Ubbe stroking your cheek again. 

"So this means we are destined for each other. Do you think you can handle that? Do you think you can handle me?" You asked him.

"Well my dreamer I must get to know you first for all you are worth, but yes I think I can handle all that is you."

You felt a blush creep up on your skin and a smile starting to form.

"Well we should perhaps start with getting to know each other than shall we?" you mentioned. "You are right. The Gods sent you to me I must get to know you otherwise this would be a very awkward time for the two of us." You stifled a laugh.

"Well. I'll go first." Ubbe decided, "As you know I am a prince, but there are moments I wish I was not. I do not like the burden of it all. I do want to start a family and settle down perhaps farm like my father once did. I don't desire power unlike some of my brothers but that is what happens when you are a son of a king. Now tell me something about you."

You hesitated trying to figure out what to tell him, "Well....umm.. I've never really had to tell people about me but i'll give it a go. I have been a Volva from a very young age, my parents called it a gift; that I was picked personally from the Gods to grant me this gift. My mother said Freyja spoke to her when she was pregnant with me that I would become someone of importance. But the Gods took my parents away from me when I was a reaching adulthood and that is when I became a wanderer."

"How much of the world have you seen?" he asked.

"Oh I've seen all of Norway and its beauty. I have traveled to Sweden and Denmark my visions bringing me to those lands. I have even gone to England and Frankia just there I was told to not talk about my gift for they would see me as something the Devil had brought upon them with my visions. I had to ask what this so called Devil was when I was there ya know with their Christianity its all very complicated. I had planned to see more of the world my feet never wanting to stay long in a single place, but before I could the visions brought me here they brought me to you."

Ubbe smirked at your last statement. He looked up to the sky realizing it was starting to grow late and it would be close to dinner time. He got up from his spot in the grass and looked down to you, "Well it is time we make our way down to the great hall to feast. Mother said she was planning a big feast tonight for your arrival here and all the towns folk are invited to join." He extended his hand to you to help you up from your spot. You grasped his hand and he helped you up more than you needed, getting your feet tangled together. You braced your hands against his chest to catch yourself from knocking him over, even though with his built the likelihood of that was slim. His hand gripped your back and hip when you knocked against him, your eyes meeting his once again but you looked away and took a step back.

"Well shall we?"

Ubbe lead the way down from the cliff and you two walked side by side back to the great hall.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When you returned back to Kattegat you were whisked away by Aslaug's servants who seem to be all searching for you so you could get ready for this evening. You quickly said goodbye to Ubbe before he was out of your sight.

The handmaidens had prepared a bath and had clothes and jewelry gifted from Aslaug spread out on the bed for you to wear for tonight. The dress was a pale red with little black details littering the sleeves in intricate designs running your fingers over the details. You must remind yourself later to thank the Queen for such lovely gifts. You only had the clothes you were wearing and a spare dress you carried just in case during your travels so it was nice to have something different to wear. The servants helped you with your bath taking great care in making sure your skin was clean and another servant was combing your hair making sure it was free of knots. Once done they had dried you off and put you in the dress that was laying on the bed. One servant had helped put your jewelry on while another was busy plaiting your hair. The plaits were small at the top of your head and worked their way back into one bigger braid.

You were nervous for the feast and you honestly weren't sure as to why. You've had feast dedicated to you before on visiting different kingdoms so it's not something you weren't use to, but you just weren't sure as to what. When you were deemed ready you servants had lead you out into the great hall where you could hear from your walk to it that it had already started, the music filling the air with its wonderful tune. The firelight made the whole hall glow and the shadows danced along the walls. You made your way through the crowd to where the throne rests and Aslaug sitting on the Queen's throne sipping from her golden goblet. One of her personal servants whispered in her ear of your arrival and she turned to the direction you had come from. She followed you as you made your way in front of her and gave small bow. You felt all the eyes on you as you looked towards the Queen.

She placed her goblet down and stood, "My dear people of Kattegat." she announced the crowd growing silent, "We are welcoming the arrival of a very special person! The Volva by the name of (Y/N) has come and graced us with her magic and beauty. We welcome you (Y/N) and I hope you enjoy your time here for more ways than one." She gave you a small wink and then continued, "You see (Y/N) had a vision that brought her here to Kattegat and with the help of myself we were able to explain what her vision could mean and I hope you all will help her if she asks for it." She grabbed her goblet that had been refilled and raised in the air, "May the Gods continue to favor you dear (Y/N). Skol!" A small grin grew on your face and gave Aslaug another small bow as everyone cheered out their Skols.

As everyone returned to their cups Aslaug said, "I hope you enjoy your time here and I hope this soulmate of yours finds you." "Thank you Queen Aslaug for all that you have done for me so far; the clothes, helping me with my vision, and the wonderful hospitality that you have bestowed upon me. I am forever in your debt."

"It is no need my dear. Now go enjoy tonight!" One of the servants handed you a horn of mead and you took it gladly. The sweetness of it hit your lips but you wished it was something, no someone that touched your lips and left that taste of it on your lips. You found a table with an empty seat and was helped with a plateful of food by a younger girl that was at your table. "Thank you." You mentioned to her, "Oh it is no problem. So is it true you traveled all over Norway?" You took a bite of your food before answering, "I have and it is so beautiful. I have also been to Sweden and Denmark as well." The girl seemed in awe of your travels and urged you to continue. "I was actually in Sweden when my visions led me here."

"What is Sweden like?" The girl asked, "It is a very beautiful country. The forest there go on as far as the eye can see and all the trees are so green and large. Anyone of them could be Yggdrasil itself. I have walked the forest with the animals and sometimes they prove to be much better company than people." The girl snickered from your little joke. "I know the Gods protect me when I wander." By know the group of people sitting at your table are now all listening to the tales you've been telling to the girl who've you started to befriend. "I have many things happened that could cause peril to a normal person but the Gods look out for me and make sure no harm comes to me."

"It must be wonderful knowing the Gods protect you." An older woman mentioned. "I will admit it does. I have traveled to the far lands of England and Frankia and I can still feel them with me. They have protected me in those awful Christian lands against the horrible men that reside there. There was one night I knew Thor had saved me. It had begun to rain while I was walking into some village in England and these men had come up on me, now I do not admit to be a shieldmaiden but I know how to wield a weapon if need be. I had grabbed a knife that was on my belt when I knew these men were following me. By now the rain began to pour down soaking everything and I had turned around to face them and as I did Thor had beat his hammer so hard it lit the whole sky up and made such a loud bang it scared away the men! Can you believe it?"

"Aye I can believe such a tale." Everyone at your table looked up to the man he spoke behind you. They briefly bowed their heads to the prince and you turned slightly to look at him. He towered over you having to crane your neck to fully look at him. "You are special in the eyes of the Gods (Y/N) you and I both know that." he said with a wink. "Is there something I can help you with Ubbe?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I wanted to introduce you to my brothers."

"Of course." You took the last bite of your food and took one more swig of your mead before you followed Ubbe to a table that his brothers occupied.

"Brothers this is (Y/N) the woman I told you so much about." You felt a blush start to rise on your cheeks from the mention of Ubbe talking about you to his brothers. "(Y/N) this is my brother Bjorn and his companion Torvi." 

"Thee Bjorn Ironside?" you asked interrupting Ubbe not doing it on purpose though, "Yes that would be me." Bjorn mentioned proudly, "I have heard so many tales of how great a warrior you are and did you really kill a bear and a berserker within a week of each other?" He simply nodded, "People In Sweden and Denmark, as well as all over Norway have talked of you. You are almost as famous as your father." After Bjorn had appreciated you compliments Ubbe continued. "Well now then we have my brother Hvitserk,." And again you interrupt Ubbe, "Is it true you and Ubbe went through the ice when you were little? And that a man named Harbard saved you? I heard things about this mysterious man and that he is a God." "Well don't you have a connection with the Gods can't they tell you." Hvitserk asked, "OH Hvitserk my visions do not work that way. The Gods only tell me what I need to know."

Ubbe went back to introducing his brothers again, "Then we've got Sigurd." You interrupt Ubbe for the third time, "Wait Sigurd Snake in the Eye?" Sigurd almost looked proud of the fact that you knew of him. "I have heard tales that the dragon Fafnir marks your eye and I wasn't sure if it was true." You got a few steps closer to inspect it, "And the tales were true Fafnir really does dwell in your eye." You stepped back to stand next to Ubbe again while Sigurd now with a smug look on his face. "And last but not least this is my little brother Ivar."

"Ivar the Boneless yes?" Ivar simply nodded, fiddling with a knife in his hand. "I have seen great things for you Ivar just wait and see." A small little smirk appeared on Ivar's face.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting all the sons of Ragnar. Never in my life did I think I would have such an opportunity to meet all of you." Ubbe placed a hand of his to the lower part of our back to motion you to a different table, "I'll talk with you all again soon!"

You sat at the small table with Ubbe sitting next to you. As you sat next to each other your knees touching and you can feel the heat radiating off of him. Ubbe beckoned a servant over to bring you both a new cup of ale to drink. He handed you a your cup and held it up so that your cups clinked. "To the start of something new." he announced.

There was an awkward silence between the two of you as you continued to drink from your cup. "So now that we have found one another what is our next step." Ubbe finally spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself we had the same vision and that we are soulmates. Where do we go from here?" You didn't even get that far in thinking of what to do with Ubbe. You took your life one day at a time not knowing where your life would lead you next. "I am not sure if I am to be honest. What do you think we should do?" You asked.

You thought the ale was making you bold with your next move before hecould answer you captured Ubbe's lips with your own thinking it would be a quick kiss. You were wrong. Ubbe deepened it and placed both his hands on either side of your neck pulling you in much closer. This went on for a few moments before you two finally pulled away. Trying to catch your breath you looked up to Ubbe's eyes and you could barely see the blue left in them, his pupils blown wide. He looked to see if anyone was watching them and of course no one was they all were having such a great time at the feast who would pay attention to two people. Ubbe took your hand and led you out the hall down a hallway to a room far off from the rest of the place. He opened the door and led you in. You took a few steps into the room admiring the small space in front of you. The bed laid in the middle of the room covered in many different colored furs, a huge stag head above the bed and a small fire going in the corner.

You felt his presence behind you and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You heard him inhale deeply realizing he was taking in your scent. His breathe sent prickles down your next and gave you a small shudder. You turned to face him, his hands still on your waist, "You do not bring me here to talk about our next step did you?"

The look he gave you was almost animalistic in nature, his eyes focused on you like you were his prey. "No I did not, but only if you'll have me." You nodded your head yes and he began directing you towards the bed. A few steps your legs hit the bed post and one small push you were on your back staring at the ceiling. You scooted your way back to the headboard as Ubbe now stood at the edge of the bed staring you down just taking in the sight of you. He took his shirt off in one swift motion exposing his chest to you. You looked your way down from his eyes towards his chest, and noticed how the firelight shadowed his abs and the small amount of hair that led down to a certain area.

Your back was against the cold wood the fire not quite reaching the bed yet, but had gotten on all four on the bed and crawled to you. You spread your legs wide for him as he made his way up to you enclosing you with his body. He placed his arms on either side of you to support himself, leaving slow sensual kisses to any expose skin he could find, and ever so slowly grinding himself into you. It was almost torture what he was doing. You've only ever laid with one man before and that was a man you had grown fond of while you were in Denmark but nothing grew from it after that.

His fingers found their way down to the bottom of your dress and slowly lifting the hem up exposing your legs to him. As your dress worked its way up his fingers lightly traced your skin living goosebumps in their wake. By now he had your skirts up to your waist and in one swift move was able to remove you from the your dress exposing all of you to him. He sat back on his legs admiring you. He titled his head slightly and bit his bottom lip at his view. Your skin flushed with heat from his gaze and you wished for his hands to be back on you and as if he read your mind his lips crashed against yours one hand snaking in your hair while the other gripping your ass, which stifled a small moan from you.

His teasing wasn't done yet now that every inch of you was at Ubbe's mercy he took great pleasure in knowing that. His hand left your ass and worked its way up to your chest giving your breasts a squeeze and rolling your nipple between his fingers. At this rate you weren't sure how much more of him you could take before you came undone and you haven't even gotten to the best part yet.

You let out a small protest as his hand left your chest, but before you knew it that hand had found your mound and with one small movement of his thumb over your clit had your eyes starting to roll back, "So wet for me already I see." He mentioned before he took one of your nipples into your mouth his teeth ever so lightly grazing over it. At this point you couldn't hold back the noises you were making and it seemed to spur him on more.

"Ubbe I need you please." You begged.

"I think you have been dealt enough teasing now since you asked so nicely."

His body left yours for only a few moments as he quick freed himself from his boots and trousers. You heard the fabric hit the floor and looked back to the man sitting in front of you. His length took you by surprised and wonder how it was all going to fit inside you by the length and sheer size of it.

You fully laid down on the bed now and he came back. He pushed your legs apart with his knee and slowly lined himself up with your entrance. It was almost painful with how slow he was going but you could feel yourself opening up around him and before long pleasure had taken over you and he was fully sheathed within you. And then his pace began slow at first but with each passing moment his rhythm became faster and deeper. His hands gripped your hips for better thrust and not long into it he had found the spot deep inside you that would send you over the edge.

Small grunts escaped Ubbe lips as you couldn't help the moans that were escaping yours. The pleasure all this brought you was out of this world and you thought maybe you would be in Valhalla soon at this rate. Each thrust became deeper and deeper your toes curling, "Oh Ubbe...." you moaned out. Your hand gripped the furs underneath you as you could feel your release coming soon. Not much longer Ubbe finally hit that spot once more and a wave of pleasure finally struck you. Shhockwaves coursed through you as Ubbe rode out your orgasm with you and not long after yours hit you Ubbe finally came with a long low growl spilling his seed inside you, and his fingers digging so much deeper into your hips you could already feel the bruises forming. He pulled out of you slowly and collapsed next you to you in bed. He laid on his side admiring you in the firelight. You looked to him and scooted closer to him not wanting to be away from his touch.

You cuddled into his as one of his arms draped over you pulling you in much closer. His kissed the top of your head before closing his eyes briefly. Your free hand played with his long braid and you just admired this man that was laying next you.

You gave him a short sweet kiss and broke away before he grew into something more, "We should probably get back to the feast before someone realizes we are gone." Ubbe rolled over and grunted in frustration, "Perhaps you're right even though I do not want to leave this bed if it means you won't be in it."

You smirked, "Mayhaps we can come up with some arrangement dear Ubbe."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since your vision brought you to Kattegat and you were the happiest you had been in quite some time. You spent most of your waking moments with Ubbe getting to know him and the times you were not with him you were either spending time with the Queen, talking to the townspeople, or spending time in the surrounding forest.

You weren't sure if you could honestly be any happier. Ubbe was the definition of the perfect man; A fierce warrior, handsome, strong, a protector, and a wonderful lover. He took you to bed almost every night and every night you thought the Gods were able to hear the two of you.

After a few days of being confident in each other and knowing you two were destined for each other you had decided to tell Queen Aslaug that you had found your soulmate and she was so thrilled to find out the your soulmate was her first born. 

"I had a feeling it may have been Ubbe, but I wasn't too sure. I am happy to hear though that you have found one another and I hope you can spend the rest of your days here with him and us."

"Nothing would make me happier." You smiled. "Your son does make me so very happy." And if he knew you two were talking about him Ubbe entered the great hall with his bow slinged over his shoulder with his fresh kill in his other hand. 

"My son the provider. You will do well to learn this is who he is."

Ubbe's skin started to turn a shade of pink from the compliment. "Yes, I know and it is one of the many things I've grown to love about him."

"If you excuse us mother I wanted to have a talk with (Y/N) if you do not mind."

"Of course not. By all means. I will see you two at dinner tonight."

Ubbe gave his bow and the rabbits he had killed to one of the slaves to prepare them for dinner later. 

He escorted you back to the hill top where you confessed that he was your soul mate. You followed up the pathway hand in hand and settled by a form of rocks over looking the town. As you both sat over looking Kattegat you couldn't help but wondered as to what he wanted to talk about. You pretty much have told each other everything and wasn't sure if there was anything else you could confess.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Ubbe?" He turned to look at you his blue eyes matching the fjords below. "I have been doing some thinking over the last few days. Now we have only known each other for a few weeks but in those few weeks I felt like I've known you my whole life. Perhaps that is what the Gods intended but who can say for sure. But (Y/N) I have fallen deeply in love with you and I have no other way to express it then asking if you will do me the honor and becoming my wife. I can't see my life without you and I want you by my side for the rest of it. Please tell me you'll say yes?"

Without even a second thought you happily agreed! "Of course I will Ubbe!" The biggest smile appeared on his face after you said yes and gave you the biggest kiss. "You have made me such a happy man. Remind me to thank the Gods for giving me you." 

 

When you returned back to Katteget Ubbe couldn't wait to announce the good news but you managed to have him wait till dinner with his family to make the announcement. 

Dinner had been announced, Aslaug and all of the son's of Ragnar besides the oldest Bjorn sat around the table. Everyone was already in a good mood and the atmosphere was to become even better. Ubbe ordered a round of ale to be pour and stood up lifting his cup in the air. 

"(Y/N) and I have an announcement to make." You took his free hand in yours and gave a slight squeeze and gave him a coy smile. "We are to be married!" Everyone jumped at the excitement even Ivar smiled at the news. 

"Oh my son! I am so happy for you! You have a good woman." 

"Congratulations brother!" Hvitserk said. 

Ubbe sat back down taking a chug of his ale. "We still haven't decided on when we should wed. Perhaps within the new moon." You nodded. "I'm so happy to join your family and i'm so happy you all have accepted me."

Dinner continued on as you thought. The ale flowed throughout all of you and everyone was very cheerful. 

The slaves took the empty plates away you all stayed sitting around the table chatting, everything got brought up; life, the wedding, and how soon you'll start a family. 

"So (Y/N) are you ready to settle down and not be a wanderer anymore?" Ivar casually mentioned. You didn't even think about that after being so happy the last few weeks and the upcoming nuptials. You didn't actually have an answer to his question. Not once in your life did you think you would not be a wanderer or find love for that matter. "I never really thought about it. But that Gods' plan was to send me to Ubbe and for us to find one another. I am grateful for what they have given me." You looked to your future husband who was studying you as you answered the question. You smiled at him and he gave you a reassuring one back.

Ivar accepted your answer and focus his attention on a certain slave that was pouring ale. A pretty young blonde that also seemed to capture the rest of the sons' attention. 

You sat back in your sit sipping your ale and just listening and pondering what Ivar asked. 

The idea of never getting to wander the world left you terrified. That's all you knew. Your visions were the reason why you wandered. Were the Gods going to take your visions away once you are married and not able to see the world like you have been since you were young. The thought of that left you worried but you did your best to put it in the back of your mind because you didn't want to ruin this special day. 

 

The wedding would be during the next moon which gave you a few weeks to plan and get everything sorted. Ivar's question replayed in your head over and over since you two announced you two would be wed and you couldn't shake it. It was starting to drive you mad. 

You wanted to spend the rest of your life with Ubbe. You loved him with every inch of your being, but you loved who you were and where your visions lead you with every inch of your being as well. You were so confused as what you wanted to do. You asked for a sign from the Gods and for once they did not hear your prayers. 

You sat on that hill top that looked over Kattegat. Ubbe and his brother's were off training while you sat and contemplated what your life will become. 

"Freyja please answer my prayers!" You yelled up at the sky. 

The wind had picked up and changed directions and from the corner of your eye you saw two forest cats walking in your direction. 

"You do not think I have been listening to you?" A airy voice spoke behind you. You turned to face the voice that beckoned you and when you faced her you knew who this was. You got down on your knees in front of her. Freyja. 

"You gave me this gift and your gift led me to my soulmate that you and the rest of the Gods picked out, but now that I have this I do not know what I am suppose to do. You made me a Volva and a wanderer but now? Now I cannot do that. It was my life and my only love before him. What am I suppose to do?!" 

She did not say anything but lightly caressed your cheek in her hand. "You must follow your heart. I have seen the options that has been given to you, and only one ends up with you actually happy. You have to decide if staying here in Kattegat with Ubbe is the right choice or is staying a wanderer the other choice. I have spoke too much already but I gave you a hint to your future. Now decided, but know this (Y/N) the other Gods and myself will still favor you with whatever path you decide. 

And in a blink of an eye she was gone. 

You sat back on that hill top crying and debating what your choice shall be. The air grew colder as the sun began to set. You wrapped your cloak tight around you, using it to wipe the tears staining your face. 

It had grown dark by the time you have finally come to a decision. You realized that it was growing late and people were probably wondering where you would be. You headed back down the hill to your love.

A few nights later after another passionate night shared between Ubbe and yourself, Ubbe had finally fallen asleep. You waited awhile to not stir him awake. You quietly got out of bed, changed your clothes, and grabbed the bag you had prepared a few days prior. You placed a kiss upon his lips one last time and admired him for a few moments. This broke your heart into pieces and tears started to flow from your eyes. You had to leave before you got worse. You quietly made your way out of the great hall, lifting your hood of your cloak to cover your face, and walked the pathway that once led you here. 

As soon as you climbed to the top you looked back to Kattegat one last time. You took a deep breathe adjusted your bag on your back and walked away.

You knew you would regret leaving for the rest of your life but you knew if you stayed you would have regretted that as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a quick note before this chapter. I have this story follow the story line of the show really well but I wanted to add a bit more drama to this by having Ubbe by married to Margrethe before his father's return then before the leave for England. I felt it made more sense that way with the plot for this story!

The morning after you left Ubbe rose to see you were not in bed with him, not realizing you had gone. He figured you had gotten an early start to your day. As the day grew and still there was no sign of you nor has anyone he asked had seen you that day. Ubbe started to worry hoping you were okay, by the time dinner had come you were still no where to be seen.

"Where is (Y/N?)" Ivar asked, "I do not know. She was not in bed when I woke this morning. I had figured she had gotten up before me and started her day, but everyone I have talk to says they have not seen her."

"Well mayhaps she is just wandering the forest like she is use to. She'll turn up." Ivar was only partially right. You were wandering the forest like you use to, but you wouldn't be turning back up.

After a few days and you still had not returned Ubbe was completely heart broken. He had a feeling deep down that you had left and he wasn't sure why you would. You were both happy and he thought everything was perfect. He wasn't sure if he would ever get over this, but he told himself he would still always love you but wasn't sure if he could ever forgive you for leaving. He cursed the Gods for bringing you into his life and then taking you away from him too soon.

The next day Aslaug had a vision that confirmed you had left. Freyja told her that you had a hard decision to make and only one road would lead her to happiness. The goddess also told her how heart broken (Y/N) was for the whole ordeal.

She sat Ubbe down and broke the bad news to him that you had left. She explained to Ubbe what the goddess had told her, but she felt horrible for her son. She knew how happy you made him and just how wonderful you were together, but she understood why you left. 

"First father leaves us and now (Y/N)! What did I do to make the Gods angry with me and take the people I love away?!" He rose out of his seat and punched the wall next to him. Tears began to fall from him and Aslaug's heart just broke. She went over to her son to do her best at comforting him. "I know my love. But you still have myself and your brothers here. And I would rather die than be parted from you. I learned from my mistakes." She said rubbing his back doing her best to comfort her grieving son. 

She raised his head to her seeing the hurt in his eyes. "If she is meant to be the one for you she will come back. If they Gods made you soulmates then there is now way in Midgard or Asgard you two can be apart. You will have each other again. I promise." She wiped away the last tear that fell and placed a kiss on her oldest head. "Everything will work out in the end."

 

**************************

Years had passed since you last saw Kattegat and the man you love, but there wasn't a day that goes by that you did not think about him. He as always on your mind. You hoped he was happy, hoped that he found someone new to love, hoped that he could start a family, and just hoped he was okay.

You traveled far and wide seeing the landscapes of new places and wandered to your heart's content. Whenever you were in Sweden or Denmark you always tried to see if there was any news on the sons of Ragnar or what adventures they would go on. No matter where you went you always seem to hear something that they had gotten into. 

On the night you finally returned to Norway after you had tried to stay away from for sometime; you had a vision and it involved Ragnar. Your vision started with you walking through the forest, one you have walked through many times before and there sitting on a dead tree in the middle of the clearing was a man who looked like he had seen some hard time. His clothes look old and tattered, his beard long and scraggly, and the look of time etched to his features. 

"I've been waiting to meet you."

You hesitantly walked up to him, "Is there something I can help you with?" You asked him.

"You are the one who broke my son's heart are you not?"

You were taken aback by his response, "How do you know that?"

"You are not the only one the Gods favor."

As soon as he was finished speaking a crash of thunder roared over head and woke you. You sat straight up a rush of sweat slicking your forehead. You weren't sure as to what any of that vision could have possible meant. Ragnar has never met you or vice versa. Last you knew Ragnar hadn't been in Kattegat since his failed attempt at resacking Paris. What was he doing in your vision or knew who you were, "It's probably nothing." you said to yourself and brushed the vision off. You laid your head back on the makeshift pillow and tried to fall back asleep. 

Over the next few days you had a vision with Ragnar making an appearance each time. Some times he did not speak but looked at you with those deep piercing blue eyes which reminded you so much of Ubbe and sometimes he did speak, but none of it made any sense. After a decent night sleep and a vision of Ragnar you decided to make something of these. You knew you were not far from that forest that Ragnar was sitting in so in the morning you would make your way there hoping to see if this legend that is Ragnar Lothbrok would be there.

It was midday by the time you had reached the forest. The sun overhead beating down on you and the shade of the tall forest trees bringing you some comfort from the sun. You walked and walked till you found the clearing. It was only a short distance to where you were now and your heart started beating hard in your chest from what may or may not be instore for you. 

Everything played out exactly like your dream. As you walked the sound of twigs crunching under your feet were the same, the same chirping of birds, and the same rustle of leaves in the wind. And then there he was sitting on that dead fallen tree as if he was waiting for you. His clothes were tattered and old, his beard grey and scraggly, and the look of worn on his aging features, but those eyes; those eyes were the same as Ubbe's still clear blue as the Fjord's near Kattegat.

"I've been waiting to meet you." 

Goosebumps raised up on your skin from the sound of his voice and the repeat of your vision. 

Slowly you walked towards him. Every vision replaying in your head as you knew what to say next, "Is there something I can help you with?" But his answered changed from the one he constatly gave you. "I have been waiting for you to show up (Y/N). The Gods told me about you so here I sat and waited. And while I waited I thought about somethings and whether I should go back to Kattegat or not. Will you join me?"

"Join you?!" You were taken aback by the question. You weren't expecting this and you hadn't even contemplated going back to Kattegat after what you did to his son.

"I do not think I would be allowed back into Kattegat after what I have done."

"You mean leaving and breaking Ubbe's heart? The Gods also told me that. I both think we are at fault here for leaving and may not always be welcome with open arms like one would hope. But everyone needs a new start on the next path in their lives and I think you and I meeting is that next step. So will you join me?"

You looked deep in his clear eyes searching for your answer. You knew deep down somewhere in you you wanted to see Ubbe again and hoped with everything he secretly wanted you to come back to him. "I can't." You whispered. Ragnar patted the spot on the dead tree next to him. You took it sitting close to him and grabbing your arms around yourself. "Because I do not think I can manage to see Ubbe again after the hurt I put him through. He didn't deserve what I did and doesn't deserve me coming back. He has moved on with his life! He could have a family or have moved. I do not want to get his hopes up." 

Ragnar took a deep breathe and looked up towards the sky. "You told me she would be like this I was hoping she wouldn't be so hard to convince." He huffed and looked back to you with a look a sincere love on his face. "I do know how you feel. I missed the essential part of my sons lives. I do not think they could forgive me for leaving them for all those years. If I can at least by a fatherly figure for someone at this time let it be you so I have some sense of accomplishment. I will be with you if you do decide to come with me and will help in any way I can. So what say you?"

You took a deep breathe and closed your eyes, Ubbe's face appeared to you as how you once remembered. You both laying in a field the wild flowers surrounding you and the sounds of the birds singing overhead. You laid in each other's arms just listening and enjoying one another. The warmth of the sun's ray warming your bare skin and Ubbe's light carresses against your arm lulling you into a loving haze. You could just look at him and you could see the love that he had for you every time when you got lost in his blue eye

You slowly opened your eyes back to Ragnar, "I will go with you." 

 

It only took a few days to arrive back in Kattegat. Ragnar by your side the entire time calming your nerves each step of the way. "What if he wants nothing to do with me? I don't think I can handle it."

"If he is half the man I am and has learn from his father's mistake he will know you had no choice and he will forgive you. It will be fine."

You both walked towards the top of the hill, the path into town it had change a bit over time. The market place had grown bigger as well as the type of people. You could see Ragnar was not use to his Kattget like this. "It has changed much since you left hasn't it?" He only nodded his answer and you both walked the path way to the center of the market. As soon as people caught on that Ragnar had return you motioned to him that you would stand aside as people try to consider the outcome of Ragnar being back. 

All of Ragnar's sons finally showed up to see if it was true that their father was back. You stood in the background watching the scene unfold hoping Ubbe wouldn't catch a glimpse of you. 

 

"WHO WANTS TO BE KING?!" Ragnar yelled 

 The hair on the back of your neck stood up as Ragnar bellowed. You saw Ubbe taking a step towards his father the look of hestitation barely noticeable on his features. He stood in front of Ragnar and you caught yourself holding your breath in waiting to see what would happen next. The next thing you realized they embraced in a big hug and you let the breath you were holding in out as you saw them together. Ubbe opened his eyes before letting go of his father and you swore he must have caught a glimpse of you because his features seem to perk up. You thought now would not be the best time to let Ubbe know you returned so you hastily made your way through the packed crowd in the market to the cliffs you so often went to during your stay in Kattegat.

As you sat thinking over your choice on coming back to Kattegat and whether you should leave you heard familiar foot falls behind you. As soon as they hit the end of the path they stopped and it took ever ounce of you to not turn around.

"I knew that was you I saw in the crowd earlier." The sound of his voice again sent a shiver down your spine. "I thought I saw a ghost of my past appear to mock me."

He took a few steps towards you and now looking down at you but still you refused to look at him. He crouched down so he was now eye level with you, but you tried your hardest to not look at him. His hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him and making contact with those deep blue eyes you fell so deeply in love with.

"But I thought there was no way you had come back and it was just Loki playing some trick on me. So I watched as you made your way up this path like many times before and then I thought I must be dreaming. My father coming back and you there was no way it could be. You looked like a spirit the way you moved up the hill and I just knew that it couldn't be true. But as I stopped to admire you sitting here and I realized this was not some trick or a dream, it was you. You here in the flesh." Now his thumb went from your chin to caressing your cheek and you leaned into it missing the soft touches from him. You closed your eyes as he continued talking trying so hard to not let the tears fall.

"But you came back and you are here again. As much as I want to know why you left me without a word I won't ask till you are comfortable to tell me why. I am just happy you have come back." You finally opened your eyes again a single tear staining your cheek. You leaned in to kiss him and he returned it cautiously almost afraid as if you would disappear from him.

He pulled away almost too quickly and a sense of confusion hit you. "What is it?"

He avoided looking at you for a moment. He stood back up and walked over to the edge of the cliff crossing his arms in front of him just standing and contemplating. "Ubbe, what is it?"

"Believe me when I say this (Y/N) I am completely happy you have come back and I cant thank the Gods enough for having you back and knowing you are alive and well, but I have something to tell you."

You motioned for him to continue. You weren't sure there could be anything he could tell you to damper seeing him again.

"I am a married man..."


End file.
